


Flowers in Bloom

by SunnySideHyuck (SummerScents)



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, This Is Sad, a few members of stray kids are mentioned, and I'm just projecting all of my feels here, chenle and jisung are rarely mentioned in the first part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerScents/pseuds/SunnySideHyuck
Summary: "Even though loving him brought so much pain, I cannot bring myself to regret doing so.  I'd rather cough up a whole garden than to have never been able to love him with all that I am."





	Flowers in Bloom

It was just like any other Saturday evening. Mark and all of his friends were at his house having a Disney movie marathon while curling up against each other. Chenle has his head on Jisung’s shoulder on the couch while Jeno has his legs sprawled on both of them while his head is on top of Jaemin’s lap. Renjun has long removed himself from the four-seater couch and positioned himself on the floor while Donghyuck and Mark squished themselves on a loveseat.

The movie UP was currently playing on screen, more specifically, the part where Ellie falls down as they climb the hill where Carl was going to surprise her with a plane ticket to the place they’ve always wanted to go to.

Jisung has tears pooling in his eyes while Chenle is just outright letting the damn break. Jeno and Jaemin are also close to tears while Renjun looks like he’s trying not to cry.

“Do you want to use my hoodie to wipe your face, sweetie?” Mark said, teasing Donghyuck whose tears are starting to run down his face.

“Oh, fuck off Minnie. Just because you’re not crying about Ellie’s inevitable death doesn’t mean you get to rub it on my face.” Donghyuck spat back while aggressively wiping his face, returning his attention to the TV afterwards.

Mark looked around the room and saw eyes shining with tears. He definitely understood why they looked like that. Ellie gets sick and dies a few scenes later, just when Carl finally purchases the plane tickets for the place they’ve wanted to go and live ever since they were children. But after watching it more than ten times (it was a ritual for them once a month to do this marathon), Mark has no more tears left to shed for the certain painful scenes, only a heavy feeling of sadness because of their fate.

Mark wonders how it would be like to grow old like that with someone minus the ill fate of your significant other. He wonders what it would be like if he had someone to love until they’re grey and old. Thoughts of helping each other during the mornings like how Carl and Ellie did flit through his mind. Oddly enough, the other person he immediately pictured growing old with him was the boy right beside him.

 He would’ve been bothered by the fact that Donghyuck was the first person that came up to his mind when he thought of growing old with someone, but he found out that it wasn’t that displeasing to think about. Despite the fact that most of the time they were always at odds, they’ve been together through thick and thin ever since Donghyuck threw sand at him in the sand pit he was seven and the other only six years old.  

And the thought of growing old together doesn’t seem so bad at all. And just because Donghyuck’s the first person that comes to mind doesn’t mean that Mark is automatically attracted to the turd.

“That’s crazy.” Mark thought to himself as he returned to watching the rest of the movie with the others.

 

✿✿✿✿✿

 

“Hey Mark, have you chosen which university to go to?” Donghyuck asks as he munches on the cone of his ice cream.

It’s only them who are at the park in the afternoon for some odd reason. All seven of them had planned earlier in the day to go out for ice cream on a later time, but only Donghyuck and Mark were the ones who ended being available for that outing.

“Yeah Duckie! I decided to go where we all planned on attending uni ‘cause their music programs there are really interesting.” Mark replies as takes another scoop of his ice cream.

“Don’t call me that!” Donghyuck exclaims.                                          

“But I’ve been calling you that ever since we were kids!” Mark throws back as well, a slight grimace forming on his face.

“That’s the point Minnie! You gave me that nickname since we were running around throwing sand”. Donghyuck says as he pouts at the memory of being called Duckie so many times. Donghyuck’s actions bring out some sort of weird emotion in Mark that he really can’t quite explain.

“If not Duckie, what will I call you then?” Mark says as he contemplates what on earth he should call Donghyuck from now on.

It has been their thing ever since to call each other names. A lot of names like idiot, markle sparkle, and hyuckie have come and go. But the ones that stayed were Markie and Duckie which Donghyuck came up with Mark back when they 9 and 10 respectively and were copying a couple they saw walking in the park. And now that they're older, Donghyuck's telling him not to call him that anymore.

  
Just as Mark was thinking of a new name to call Donhyuck, his train of thought suddenly came to a halt because of the sight beside him. Donghyuck has already finished his ice cream cone and is now looking intently to the trees on the other side of the park. Mark would have looked to where he was looking as well if it wasn't for the way he looked at the moment. The sun kissing portions of his every being, making him glow under the setting sun as the leaves rustled in the background. Giving more emphasis on how Donghyuck looked like a child of the sun with how the light is cast on his face as he looked at the trees across the park with a slight smile on his face. 

_Haechan_

"What? Could you repeat that?" Donghyuck says as he turns to Mark who apparently voiced out his thought. 

"I know what to call you from now on. I'll call you Haechan." Mark says after regaining his wits from the odd moment earlier.

"Haechan?? Sun full?? Minnie what the fuck??" Donghyuck asks as he scrutinizes Mark.

"Full sun. And why not?? Also, give me a new nickname too!" Mark replies as he downs the rest of his now liquid ice cream.

"Mark."

"That's my english name. Be more creative!"

"Markie it is then!"

                  


End file.
